Waffles
by Xx Kagome-chan xX
Summary: My attempt at writing a Yaoi ficcy with ZanexAtticus and the waffles XD. It's got the fluffyness..I think..XD This is set in the ending of the first season. XD


**Waffles**

**A/N: **_I see mistakes up ahead. This is my first Yaoi ficcy...o.O I was making waffles when it came to me._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. I own waffles!! The waffles used in this ficcy. Nah I don't even own that._

**Warnings: **_Male Pairing - ZanexAtticus [If you have a problema with male pairings then turn awayA little OOC probably...Kind of a crack ficcy...My attempt at writing about waffles..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

Waffles...

_All he rants about is waffles...So I'm trying to make them..._

This was my sixth attempt at making the waffles. The other attempts failed horribly due to my rapid spinning or burning the waffles.

I pressed my fingertips against the counter as I let out a silent sigh. Dressed in an apron and wearing a hair net with my hair tied back. I slightly dented the eggs so that they'd crack with ease. The cracked eggs were poured into the bowl with the flour and buttermilk. I started stirring the mix with my exhausted hand grasping the whisk to stir. I continuously poured in more ingredients as I mixed it all in.

I heard Atticus jump up from his seat in the living room. I knew he'd become fed up with waiting and watching television. Everytime he came into the kitchen it was for him to see another mistake I'd make. He lurked in at me at the kitchen door for a few minutes. I let out another sigh as I knew he started tip-toeing up behind me. He placed his index finger crawling up my spine as I let out a little giggle.

"Atticus!!" I screamed as I turned a bright shade of red.

He childishly replied at me with a smile, "Aww Zane, love...It's okay that you can't make the waffles," before he started squeezing my cheeks.

"Stop that! And stop calling me love," I growled out loudly as I tried to flick him off my cheeks. My hands were still tied with blending the batter.

"You're just the cutest thing. I just can't help myself," he giggled before releasing my face. His attention escaped from me entering the bowl.

Atticus quickly shiftly his eyes to meet my own. He gave a sly smile before poking his finger into the bowl. He licked it off his fingertip as he grinned a silly one at me.

I flicked a brow at him, questioning him, "What're you doing? You can't eat that."

"Of course I can. Like this," he stuck his finger in the bowl, dipping out more of the mix. He placed the finger on my face, staining my face with some of the mix.

Atticus giggled when he looked at my face. I knew from the smell of the mix that he had dabbed the mix across my face. I waited with a puzzled look for a movement or gesture from him.

"Why did you do that?" I simply asked him.

"So I could do this," he leaned in and started licking the smears on my face. The licks were gentle, and sweet. Atticus's lips must've tasted chocolate before doing this. I wanted to taste him but I resisted.

Atticus stopped trailing his tongue across of the face. He made eye contact with me, looking uncertain about me. I knew he didn't know if I wanted to do anything so he decided to keep his distance. He slipped away from me until I shook my head side to side. I lifted the whisk covered in batter.

"Atticus, you better watch out," I warned him. I poured the bowl on top of him. Atticus started dripping of the the waffles mix.

I found myself in an uncontrollable laughter at him. Atticus drenched in the mix looked quite funny and appetizing to me. I watched him as his eyes grew larger at the thought of what I'd done. Atticus was in a state of puzzlement by my actions, just one little action makes me as strange as everyone else.

"You think this is funny, love?" he strutted himself into my view.

"Well yeah it is," I continued laughing.

"Well how about this?" he leaned in with his drenched mix all over himself. Atticus's lips descended upon my own. Locked into a passionate kiss for a few moments. My hands worked up it's way to his face. Running up and down his cheeks to keep him kissing me.

Atticus broke the kiss, studying me for a second before unbuttoning my shirt's collar down. He trailed his tongue down my neck, becoming a little aggressive as he bit at my neck. My hands became muffled into his hair, running through those smooth brown strands.

A knock came sounding from the other side of the door to the room. I heard the noise and instantly broke my distance from Atticus. I felt like I'd have a nervous breakdown if I were caught by someone else. Meanwhile Atticus keeps that clueless expression that confuses everyone. It wouldn't matter if anyone saw him looking like he dropped out of the dumpster.

"Come on, love. Not like anyone will..." with a paranoid expression I pressed my lips against his before whispering, "Go. I'll see you later."

A few minutes later brought in Jaden and Syrus into the kitchen. I heard them speaking while my mind concentrated on being caught with Atticus. I continued stirring the waffles and pouring the mixes in baking pans. I kept myself busy before I'd start showing my blushing.

Jaden started asking me, "What took you so long? I swear it was like you were hiding..." I ignored his question by bringing some waffles up to him. He took a sniff of it, and forgot everything.

"Waffles...I like waffles..." he drowned himself into the waffles. He gulped the entire plate of the stacked up waffles into a mountain.

Syrus curiously stared at me. That made me feel a little frustrated inside. I knew he'd realized that something was different about me. I could tell by the odd looks he gave that he noticed something.

Syrus stuttered before happily looking at me, "You know..Big brother...something different about you..But I'm glad you're smiling.."

"Me too, Syrus," I nodded my head to his acknowledgment. I gave a gentle smile to him. Inside I was relieved that no one knew the whole truth. I wouldn't want anyone to know about me, Atticus and the waffles.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Please review with cherries on top. The totally awful attempt at using waffles. Cheap attempt at love. XD Anyhow I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts. I was making waffles when I thought about this. I'm a major dork. XD That's reason enough to review. The love will be used to keep me from falling off my roof. The criticism will be used to help me become a little more creative. The flames will be used to warm myself up during the cold weather


End file.
